And Then I Met You MF
by wiltcdroses
Summary: Jessalyn Masters is a small town YouTuber with a love for games. She lives a relatively happy life, but she has a dark past. She goes to PAX, and there she meets the man who will change her life.
1. Prologue

**Hey guys! So, this is my first fanfiction, so constructive criticism is greatly appreciated. I know it won't be very good but please try to bear with me. The prologue is pretty short, and for that I'm sorry. Anywho, tell me your opinions, some things that would make the story better, and if you think I should continue! That said, here is the first part. Enjoy! (:** Prologue

 **I sat on the couch** with my head in my hands. I think of all the amazing times we had together. How we met.

"Please don't go, Jess. Please," He begged gently. "We can work through this together. We can figure it out."

I shook my head. "I have to go, Mark. This just isn't working." I looked at my feet for a moment. It wasn't supposed to happen this way. We were perfect. A fairytale. I sighed and turned away from him. I can't look at him like this. It isn't natural. It isn't him.

I walk toward the door holding back tears. "I'm sorry." I say to him quietly before taking my purse off the end table and walking out the door, and out of Mark Fischbach's life.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Well, that's it for today's episode. I really had fun with this game and I will definitely be playing more of it. I'm Jeshi, and I will see you guys later!"

I shut off the camera and saved the game exactly where I was. At twenty-two years old, this was my life. I tried the college thing, but I guess it just wasn't something I wanted to pursue. I lived with my mom in Cincinnati. I had lived in California while I was in college, but had recently moved were on different schedules, so most of the time it was like I was living alone. It was really nice, actually.

I guess I should introduce myself, huh? Okay, well. My name is Jessalyn, but most of my friends just call me Jess. As I'm sure you've already guessed: I'm a YouTuber. I wouldn't say I'm one of the more famous gamers, but I do have a good amount of subscribers and a relatively small fanbase. I really enjoy making videos. It's a good method to get away from the world around me. Anyway, back to my story.

"I'm going out with the girls!" I heard my mom call down the stairs. Though she was yelling, I could just barely hear her small voice.

"Kay!" I called back.

We had a rather large basement, so that was where I spent my time. It had the essentials, except for a kitchen. A medium sized recording studio was in the corner, close to the stairs. It was one of the two rooms included in the basement. There was a small bathroom in the opposite corner, and the rest of the basement was my living space. Not bad, right? At least I thought so.

I hopped of the stool I had been sitting on in the studio. Yes, literally hopped. When you stand at only 5'1, you do a lot of hopping of chairs, out of cars, etc. I made my way to the wardrobe on the west wall and opened it. I sighed as I flipped through the clothes. It was December and, since i had just moved back home, my clothes were mostly fit for warmer weather.

I rummaged through some boxes that were beside the closet before pulling out a red flannel shirt and an appropriate coat. _I'll just grab some jeans and a pair of boots._

After getting dressed, I grabbed my purse and braced myself for the cold. I smiled to myself as the brisk air greeted me. _Definitely an effective way to be woken up._ I walked out onto the street. Despite the weather, I decided to walk to the Target that was just a short ways away.

Halfway there, I cursed at myself under my breath. It was a longer walk than I remembered. The cold was getting to me. I reminded myself that I wasn't in Los Angeles anymore. I couldn't just walk everywhere. _Stop complaining, Jess. You should exercise more anyway. You hardly ever run anymore._ I was right. I had been so busy with YouTube and looking for a job that I had been a bit lackluster on my exercise. I hadn't gained much weight, at least, not enough that it was noticeable. Oh well.

Five minutes pass and I hear a car slow down, gently approaching me.

"Need a ride?"


	3. Chapter 2

"Need a ride?"

I turned around too quickly. _Bad choice._ The cold wind caused my wine-colored hair to whip across my face in a rather unattractive way. I huffed quietly and moved my hair out of my face to look at the man in the navy blue Jeep. His hair was mostly black; the top layer had been dyed a royal blue. He had deep brown eyes and for a moment I thought I would get lost in them. A pair of glasses with a black frame on the top rested comfortably on his nose. There was something familiar about him, but I couldn't quite place it.

I cleared my throat and nodded my head after a moment of thought. I was always taught not to get in cars with strange men, but there was something different about him. Also, it was freaking cold out here. "If you don't mind." I said politely.

He shook his head in response and unlocked the Jeep with a short, deep chuckle. "If I minded, I wouldn't have asked."

I adjusted my purse on my shoulder as I opened the door and carefully climbed into the truck. I closed the door behind me and let out a sigh of relief, happy to be out of the cold. I don't know what I was thinking when I decided to walk.

"I should probably introduce myself, huh? I'm Mark," he said and held out a hand. I took it, and gently shook his hand.

"Jessalyn." I responded with a small smile.

"Where were you headed?" Mark asked me the question with a slight raise in his eyebrow as he began to pull out of his position on the side of the road.

"Um, Target."

"Well you're in luck, because I just happened to be heading there myself."

The drive home was the most fun I had had since I moved back. Mark was a really funny guy and he has the best laugh I'd ever heard. It was hard to not laugh when he was around. As it turned out, he is a YouTuber as well, which is most likely why I had recognized him. He was a gamer as well, like me. Well, I guess I was like him. He had been making videos much longer than I had.

As he pulled into my driveway, he turned and smiled at me. "This has been a lot of fun, Jessalyn. Even if it was just a trip to Target. Maybe we could hang out again?" His question was sincere. I smiled back at him.

"Definitely." I had with a definite nod. "We should do a collab." Mark nodded excitedly as I spoke. He was like a little kid.

Though it was just a short distance, he insisted on walking me to my door. We exchanged numbers and said our goodbyes. I walked into the house with a smile plastered to my face. It had been quite a while since I felt this happy. This at ease. I was genuinely happy, which was honestly rare. It wasn't like I was constantly in a bad mood, goodness no. How do I describe it?

It was Mark.


	4. Chapter 3

I awoke the next morning to thunderous stomping down the basement stairs. I sat up in my bed with a jolt, moving my wild morning out of my face so I could see who was causing all the racket, but I had a feeling I already knew who it was. After my eyes took a few seconds to adjust, my stomach dropped and my worst fears came true. My mom would not have let him in. She must not have come home last night.

"Care to tell me who the hell you were with yesterday?!" Xavier yelled at me from the foot of my bed. Xavier is my boyfriend. I've been trying for months to break up with him, but I can't seem to get it through his thick skull. He was the reason I moved home. But he followed me here. _One day he'll listen to me. One day he'll understand what he has done._

I groaned tiredly and stood, switching on the lamp next to my bed before sitting back down. I ran a hand through my hair. "Xavier, chill out. I only just met the guy. He's a friend. He gave me a ride.

The tall blonde was uncharacteristically quiet. However, his face was red and his eyes glinted with anger. He slowly walked over to me and shoved me back onto my soft bed, his hand making contact with my throat roughly. My eyes widened as I looked up at him, what was once confident and cool was now fearful and weak. My breath was shallow as Xavier inched his face toward mine.

" _You think I'm an idiot, Jess? You think I didn't see how happy you were?_ " He whispered in a deep aggressive tone. I wrapped my hands around his wrist in an attempt to pull his hand away from my throat. He fought back.

Before I could answer, a familiar voice rang through the house. "Jessalyn? Your front door was open…"

I smiled to myself. It was Mark. _Thank God_. I struggled to yell out to him, but failed. Xavier's grip was getting tighter as he jerked his head toward the sound of Mark's voice. He turned his head back to me and scowled.

"So you invited him over?" His hold on me loosened as a look of hurt momentarily flashed over his face.

I took this opportunity to jut my knee up into his stomach and make a run for it while I could. I quickly grabbed slippers that sat by my bed and dashed up the steps with them in my hand. _Closing the door will take too much time. Just grab Mark and get out of there._ I searched the house, frantically running and yelling his name. I yelled louder and ran faster when I heard Xavier coming up the steps. I finally found him in the guest bedroom. He was just leaving it as I went in.

I stopped and gasped for air, out of breath. "Mark….gotta….leave." I breathed out. He looked at me in confusion before turning his head to the side. He heard the footsteps too. He grabbed my hand and we both ran to the front door and out of the house. He slammed the door shut behind us.

Once in his car and driving away, I finally took a moment to breathe. Mark was talking, but all i could hear was the deep rumbled of his voice.

I looked over to him and managed a smile. "Thank you."

He returned the smile and nodded. "If you need me, I'm there."


End file.
